Under The Magic Spell
by Gladlymarmalade
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura dua remaja yang hobi untuk saling memaki satu sama lain. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi bila sebuah mantra magis merecoki hubungan mereka? Let their heart choose their own path. One more fic for my lovely readers. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Title**

 **Under The Magic Spell**

 **Disclaimer**

 **All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketanah. Paras eloknya terlihat bersungut-sungut. Bibirnya terlihat merutuki sesuatu. Namun, wajah kesalnya berubah sedikit cerah begitu melihat seseorang berambut blonde duduk disalah satu bangku kantin sekolah.

BRUK

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya didepan Ino (sahabatnya) dengan keras. Wajahnya masih bersungut-sungut seakan-akan siap meledakkan amarahnya kapan saja. Tingkah Sakura mau tak mau membuat Ino memiringkan kepalanya heran. Ada apa lagi dengan sahabat _pink_ nya kali ini?

"Kau kenapa lagi, Sakura?" Tanya Ino sambil melahap ebi furai didepannya.

Sakura mendengus, wajahnya masih menampakkan rasa benci. "Aku kesal sekali dengannya, Ino. Ingin sekali rasanya aku melempar mukanya dengan sepatu" ucap Sakura kesal.

Sekali lagi Sakura membuat Ino terheran-heran dengan jawabannya yang menggantung. "Maksudmu itu 'dia' siapa, Sakura? Kalau bicara itu yang jelas".

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Kepala Durian Bebal itu". Air muka Sakura terlihat bertambah kesal saat menyebutkan seseorang.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi sahabatnya ini terlibat konflik dengan pemuda itu. Dua orang itu sepertinya tidak ada matinya untuk saling membenci satu sama lain.

"Memangnya Naruto melakukan apa padamu sampai kau kesal begini?" tanya Ino malas.

Sakura memukulkan tangannya ke meja kantin. "Huh… dia itu benar-benar mengesalkan, Ino. Mentang-mentang jabatannya disekolah ini sebagai ketua OSIS, dia seenaknya menghukumku mengelap bola yang ada digudang tadi".

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa sampai dihukum begitu?".

"Itu… hanya karena aku telat masuk sekolah" ucap Sakura tak yakin.

Dan benar saja, mendengar alasan Sakura itu membuat Ino menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tentu saja kau dihukum, Sakura. Itu kan memang peraturan sekolah. Kau ini kadang-kadang bodoh sekali, sih?" ucap Ino kesal.

Sakura merengut. Ia mendengus, sepertinya ia salah curhat pada Ino pasalnya sahabat pirangnya itu sama sekali tak mendukungnya. "Sudahlah aku tak mau membahasnya. Kau sama sekali tak membantu, Ino".

Ino terkikik geli melihat Sakura yang kesal padanya. "Hahaha… lagian yang membahasnya kan kau duluan, _Forehead_ ".

"Mana Hinata dan Tenten? Aku tak melihat mereka berdua sejak tadi" ucap Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh… Hinata tadi sepertinya sedang bicara dengan Kiba. Lalu dia menghilang entah kemana. Kalau Tenten, mungkin disekap Neji. Kau tahu? Neji cemburu melihat Tenten jalan berdua dengan Kimimaro- _senpai_. Padahalkan mereka hanya mencari peralatan ekskul Judo, untuk mengganti yang sudah usang".

Sakura terlihat sangat tertarik mendengar cerita Ino. Maklumlah, jarang sekali dia mendengar Neji yang notabenenya _cool_ itu bersikap overprotektif selain pada Hinata, Sepupunya"Lalu kenapa kau disini sendirian? Mana Shikamaru? Bukankah kalian seharusnya makan berdua?" cerocos Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang tiduran ditaman belakang sekolah atau mungkin sedang berduaan dengan Temari- _senpai_ " ucap Ino dengan raut wajah sebal.

Alis Sakura berkerut. Hei, memangnya Shikamaru dan Ino belum resmi jadian? Lalu kenapa Temari- _senpai_ malah bermesraan dengan Shikamaru? Sakura baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya namun urung saat melihat mata ino berkaca-kaca. "A...aku... aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Sakura. Aku ingin menganggapnya lebih dari teman. Tapi... tapi dia tak pernah memperdulikanku. Dia lebih peduli pada olimpiade sialannya itu dan... dan dia lebih suka bersama Temari- _senpai_ dibandingkan aku..." suara Ino terdengar serak sepertinya ia masih menahan luapan emosi yang kini menyelimutinya.

Sakura menatap Ino lembut. Dia menggenggam tangan Ino erat "Sshh jangan berkata seperti itu Ino. Mungkin dia hanya tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Hei lagi pula kau juga belum menanyakan pada Shikamaru kan, apakah dia menyukaimu atau tidak". Ino menghela nafas. Benar juga kata-kata Sakura, ia sendiri belum berani bertanya pada Shikamaru tentang perasaan laki-laki itu padanya. Tapi, sebagai laki-laki harusnya kan dia peka.

"Ah... sudahlah Ino tak usah terlalu dipikirkan" ucap Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Ino. "Lagi pula memikirkan anak laki-laki itu tidak penting" lanjutnya. "Lebih baik kita memikirkan Ujian Semester yang akan segera tiba. Haaahh... aku benar-benar penat belajar untuk persiapan ujian itu" ucap Sakura lesu.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu ruang OSIS kasar.

BRAKK

Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Naruto itu "ada apa, _Dobe_?" ujarnya keheranan.

Naruto mendengus kesal, raut mukanya terlihat merah padam oleh amarah. "AARRGH" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambutnya. Kemudian ia diam. Bibirnya terlihat mengomel tanpa suara.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Naruto sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang tempramen, justru dia adalah orang yang ceria kelewat ceria malah. Hanya dalam beberapa kondisi Naruto akan berteriak dan marah-marah, mungkin kondisi ini salah satunya. "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan, Sakura?"

"Haah... dia menyebalkan sekali, Sasuke. Asal kau tahu saja dia memakiku didepan siswa lainnya. Padahal dia sendiri yang telat, aku menghukumnya karena aturannya seperti itu. Dia malah membentakku seenaknya. Wanita macam apa itu? Dia pikir dia hebat hah? Harusnya namanya bukan Sakura. Tapi Iblis berambut merah muda. Mana ada didunia ini wanita yang mulutnya tajam sekali? Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau jadi pacarnya. Bahkan harimau saja takut pada mulutnya yang tajam itu. Aku sebal sekali padanya. Dasar nenek lampir pink! Wanita iblis berjidat lebar! ARRGH" Naruto mencerocos tak terkendali sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal pada Sakura. Naruto tampak panjang lebar memaki Sakura habis-habisan. Napasnya terengah-engah sehabis meluapkan amarahnya didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar omelan Naruto tentang Sakura. "Hati-hati kalau bicara, Naruto. Tiba-tiba nanti justru kau yang jadi pacarnya" ucap Sasuke santai.

"APA?" Naruto menatap tajam punggung Sasuke yang tengah menata arsip OSIS dilemari kaca. "Cih, tak akan aku sudi menjadi pacarnya. Bisa-bisa aku mati muda kalau benar-benar menjadi pacar wanita itu. Mulut dan kelakuannya sama saja kasarnya. Lebih baik aku puasa makan ramen enam bulan dibandingkan menjadi pacarnya". Mulut Naruto akan lanjut mencerocos kalau saja bel tanda masuk tidak berbunyi.

"Sudahlah Naruto daripada kau marah-marah tidak jelas lebih baik kita sekarang ke kelas. Sekarang jam pelajaran Kurenai- _sensei_ kau tidak mau kan dihukum olehnya?" Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu berlari mendahului Naruto yang bangkit dari bangkunya dengan enggan.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya terlihat tengah memeriksa berlembar-lembar dokumen dibalik meja kerjanya. Gurat wajahnya terlihat tertekuk saat memeriksa satu halaman dokumen kemudian berubah cerah saat melihat halaman selanjutnya. Lelaki itu sesekali melihat jam tangan Rolex hitam ditangannya kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam dokumennya. Usianya mungkin sekitar 40 tahunan tapi gurat ketampanan masa muda masih meninggalkan jejak diwajahnya. Lelaki ini tampak tegas namun lembut dan bijak disaat yang bersamaan. Dan jika ditilik lebih jauh warna matanya yang sewarna dengan laut lepas terlihat teduh.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Seorang laki-laki bersurai perak dengan tatanan melawan gravitasi masuk keruangan itu dan membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan. Tapi tamu Tuan telah menunggu diruang tunggu. Apa perlu saya persilahkan masuk? Atau Tuan ingin menemuinya diruang tunggu saja?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum "Biar aku menemuinya diruang tunggu saja, Kakashi. Lagipula kami akan berdiskusi diluar kantor"

"Baik, Tuan" Kakashi kemudian membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan ruang kerja Tuannya.

Diruang tunggu kantor yang justru terlihat seperti ruang tamu hotel itu terlihat seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih tengah mengamati interior ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat siang. Bagaimana kalau kita berdiskusi diluar saja " ucap direktur perusahaan tersebut sambil mempersilahkan tamunya dengan senyum cerah.

.

.

Alis Sakura berkerut. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan tatapan mata tajam kesebuah direksi. Dihalte bus yang sama tengah berdiri dengan santai seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Naruto hanya melirik Sakura sekilas dari sudut matanya kemudian kembali menatap jalanan didepannya dengan cuek. Diperlakukan demikian Sakura melengos sebal dari Naruto. Dalam hatinya kini tengah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada Naruto karena dia telah mencueki bahkan menganggap Sakura tak ada.

1 jam

2 jam

Sekarang sudah genap 2,5 jam Sakura dan Naruto menunggu bus dihalte itu tapi tak nampak tanda-tanda kemunculan bus satupun. Sakura menghela nafas, dilihatnya jam tangan kulit yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 17.45. pada jam-jam tersebut bus memang sangat jarang muncul didepan sekolahnya atau mungkin tak akan muncul. Dia kembali menghela nafas saat ia melihat handphonenya yang telah mati. Sepertinya ia akan berakhir jalan kaki ke halte bus terdekat yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari halte bus sekolahnya.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat tetap santai sambil sesekali melihat handphonenya. Ia telah menghubungi orang dirumahnya untuk menjemputnya karena bus yang ditunggunya tak kunjung muncul dan matahari mulai tergelincir dibarat. Sesekali ia melirik Sakura yang tampak menunggu dengan gelisah 4 kaki disebelahnya. Selama 2 jam menunggu bus ditempat yang sama mereka sama sekali tak menyapa bahkan untuk saling melempar senyum pun enggan. Gengsi keduanya yang kelewat tinggi menyebabkan mereka terlihat seperti 2 orang asing yang tak mengenal satu sama lain. Padahal notabenenya mereka hampir setiap hari bertengkar disekolah. Mungkin kelelahan sehabis beraktivitas seharian disekolah membuat keduanya bahkan terlalu lelah untuk melempar cacian pada musuh bebuyutannya.

TIIN... TIIINN...

Suara bel mobil membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dan Sakura. Sebuah mobil jenis Volkswagen Scirocco terparkir dengan indahnya didepan halte bus itu diikuti dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat keibuan keluar dari mobil tersebut. Wanita tersebut tampak melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dengan senyuman yang kelewat ceria.

"Naruuu" teriak Kushina pada anak semata wayangnya, Naruto.

Naruto memperlihatkan tampang tak sukanya saat ibunya menyapanya seolah sedang menjemput anak TK. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil terutama didepan musuh bebuyutannya disekolah.

"Ahh sudahlah _kaa-san_. Aku lelah lebih baik kita segera pulang" Naruto dengan cuek melewati ibunya menuju mobil.

BLETAAK...

"AWW" teriak Naruto. " _Kaa-san_ apa yang kau lakukan" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri sehabis dipukul Kushina dengan _Clucth bag_ yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Apa itu sapaan yang pantas untuk ibu yang telah menjemputmu, HAH!" bentak Kushina geram. "Sapa _okaa-san_ dengan benar!" ucap Kushina garang.

Mendengar bentakan ibunya Naruto seketika menciut. Dengan muka pucat ia membungkuk pada ibunya "Selamat siang, ibu". Kushina tersenyum puas melihat tingkah putranya, kemudian ia mencubit gemas pipi Naruto. Sementara Naruto merengut kesal diperlakukan ibunya seperti anak kecil, ia hendak protes namun urung, takut ibunya kembali mengamuk. Ia memilih _ngeloyor_ menuju mobilnya. Namun saat hendak membuka pintu mobil lagi-lagi―

BLETAK

Kushina sekali lagi memukul kepala Naruto. "AW. Ibuuu apa lagii?" Naruto merengut sebal apalagi salahnya kali ini seingatnya ia sudah melakukan yang diperintahkan ibunya. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu naik? Kau malah membiarkannya berdiri sendirian disana" omel Kushina.

Perkataan Kushina serta-merta membuat Sakura dan Naruto melongo. Dengan gelagapan Sakura mencoba menjelaskan "eh... ano... itu... sebenarnya kami hanya kebetulan bertemu saat menunggu bus bibi. Jadi kami bukan seperti yang bibi pikirkan" Sakura kebingungan menjelaskannya pada Kushina. Ia harus berhati-hati agar Kushina tidak mengetahui kalau mereka berdua sebenarnya musuh bebuyutan. Kedua alis Kushina mengernyit, kemudian senyumnya terkembang " Ah... aku tau" ucap Kushina, sepertinya ada sebuah ilham tengah lewat dikepalanya "Pasti kalian sedang berantem yaa? Tenang... tenang... aku mengerti. Hahahaha... kalian mengingatkan aku semasa masih pacaran dengan Minato" Kushina tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah dua sejoli itu (atau lebih tepatnya "orang yang dia kira sejoli"). Kushina berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan muka plongonya. "Kau cantik sekalii. Siapa namamu Sayang?" tanyanya sembari menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura untuk melihat matanya.

Sakura masih keheranan dengan tingkah Kushina yang secara tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan kini tengah menatap matanya. "Eemm... Sakura... namaku Sakura Haruno, Bibi" ucapnya gelagapan. Kushina tertawa riang sambil bertepuk tangan pelan "Aaaa... Cantiik sekaliii" Kushina membalikkan badannya kearah Naruto yang melihat tingkah kegirangan Ibunya dengan sedikit bergidik. Naruto merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres akan segera terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Kushina berjalan mendekati Naruto dan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. "Naru- _chan_ Ibu bangga padamu, Nak. Bagaimana bisa kau membaca pikiran Ibu?" mata Kushina setengah berkaca-kaca sembari melihat Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maa..Maksud Ibu?" susah payah Naruto mengeluarkan suara, perasaan horror tengah meliputinya melihat Ibunya kegirangan setelah bertemu Sakura. Kushina merengut heran, Ah ia lupa kalau anaknya ini masih masuk dalam kategori anak bodoh. "Tentu saja Pacarmu, Naruto. Bagaimana bisa kau tau kalau ibu ingin punya mantu yang mirip dengan Ibu?". 'WHAT THE F**K' batin Naruto apa-apaan ini? Maksudnya? Mantu? Yang benar saja? Sakura adalah orang terakhir didunia ini yang ia ingin pacari bahkan itupun jika semua mamalia dibumi sudah musnah. Bahhkan Naruto merasa lebih baik menikah dengan bakteri atau apapun nama makhluk hidup selain makhluk berambut pink bernama Sakura. Naruto mengedipkan matanya tak percaya dengan perkataan Ibunya barusan.

Sementara kedua remaja itu mematung Kushina telah menggiring ereka untuk masuk kedalam mobil tanpa mereka sadari. Kini Naruto dan Sakura tengah duduk di jok belakang mobil sambil melempar senyum kecut kepada Kushina yang tengan _nyerocos_ tentang kapan dan bagaimana mereka akan bertunangan. Sakura melirik Naruto menuntut jawaban. Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Jika ibunya sudah seperti ini maka tak ada jalan buat mereka untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sakura tertunduk lesu sementara Naruto memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ah sepertinya mereka berdua punya PR yang cukup sulit untuk diselesaikan. Tapi mungkin PR ini masih lebih mudah dibandigkan apa yang akan datang dikemudian hari...

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Haiii... Minna-** _ **san**_ **. Apa kabar? Glad kembali lagi dengan fic baru niih. Sebelumnya Glad mohon maaf untuk semua readers yang mungkin menunggu fic baru dari Glad *ada gak sih ? *emang ada ?**

 **Hahaha bodo amat lah yaaa. Fic kali ini mungkin akan Glad update dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Hehe. Berhubung ada tugas akhir dan penelitian yang sedang menanti. Naah, buat kalian yang penasaran jangan lupa untuk review dan fav Glad yaa. Oh iyaa, Glad akan sangat berterimakasih buat kalian yang mau memberi** **kritikan maupun saran yang membangun.** **Thank you minna**

 **Regards**

 **Glad**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Title**

 **Under The Magic Spell**

 **Disclaimer**

 **All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Makan malam dikeluarga Namikaze itu terlihat hangat selayaknya keluarga bahagia. Kushina mengoceh segala macam kejadian yang ia alami hari itu. Sementara anggota keluarga yang lain ikut mendengar dan sesekali tertawa lebar. Sepertinya tabiat cerewet Kushina memang sudah ada sejak lahir pasalnya sepanjang makan malam dikediaman Namikaze ia selalu punya banyak persediaan cerita untuk keluarganya mulai dari yang serius sampai yang super receh. Kushina sesekali melirik Naruto yang terlihat tidak selera makan dan banyak diam dari pulang sekolah tadi.

"Ehemm... apa kalian tau? Naruto sepertinya cukup populer dikalangan wanita disekolahnya" Kushina membuka cerita.

"Benarkah?" Minato tersenyum bangga mengingat Naruto belum pernah mengenalkan satu pun teman wanitanya pada keluarga.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap Kushina tajam. Sepertinya dia tau arah pembicaraan ini. "Tsk... Ibu sok tau. Aku sama sekali tidak populer. Yang populer itu Sasuke." Ucapnya malas

Kushina menatapnya heran. "Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita cantik yang tadi menunggu jemputan bersamamu? Sepertinya kalian cukup akrab"

"hhh... itu juga ibu terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Dia hanya teman satu sekolahku buu. Kenapa sih Ibu tidak percayaa?" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Yaa sudah kalau hanya teman sekolah. Kenapa kau ngotot sekali? Hmm mencurigakan" Kushina menatap Naruto penuh selidik.

Naruto yang takut ketahuan punya musuh bebuyutan perempuan disekolah merasa gugup. Pasalnya, ibunya itu salah satu aktivis pemberdayaan perempuan dikotanya. Kalau sampai dia tau anak sulungnya itu membenci seorang perempuan yang tidak bermasalah dengan alasan sepele, ia pasti akan dicincang.

"Sudaah... sudaaah... biarkan saja Naruto. Jangan terlalu menyudutkannya" ucap Minato menengahi.

Kushina mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah lepas dari tatapan penuh selidik Kushina.

.

.

.

Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...

Jejak langkah sepatu heels dengan tinggi 9 cm itu terdengar menggaung dipenjuru koridor. Makin lama suara langkah kaki tersebut semakin cepat, setengah berlari. Si empunya heels makin berlari kencang melihat sekerumunan siswa yang terlihat menonton keributan. Shizune pemilik heels tersebut menyeruak kedalam kerumunan siswa. Matanya terbelalak tatkala dilihatnya Sakura tengah meninju seorang murid laki-laki dengan membabi buta.

BUAKK...

"INI UNTUK OTAK MESUM SIALANMU ITU"

BUAAKK... Sekali lagi tinju Sakura mendarat dimuka Kisame murid senior yang tak kunjung lulus yang juga terkenal sebagai preman sekolahan.

"ITU UNTUK TANGAN KOTOR BRENGSEKMU YANG BERANI MENYENTUH TEMANKU"

BUAKK

"DAN INI UNTUK MULUT SAMPAHMU YANG TAK KAU AJARI SOPAN SANTUN"

Sakura meninju preman sekolah itu dengan membabi buta. Sementara Kisame yang tengah dihajar telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Melihat adegan horror tersebut Shizune berteriak pada Sakura "HENTIKAAN SAKURAA! CUKUP! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA HAHH?"

Sakura terbelalak tinjunya yang terakhir tertahan diudara. Dia mendorong Kisame hingga berdebam ke lantai. Sakura segera merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan sehabis berkelahi, kepalanya menunduk takut melihat tatapan tajam Shizune.

"Ada apa kalian ini? Kalian pikir ini arena tinju? Kalau mau berkelahi, di arena tinju saja jangan disekolah." Bentaknya. Sakura makin menunduk, ia ketakutan mendengar suara Shizune yang tengah marah.

"Kau Sakura. Ikut ibu keruang BP. Hidan, antar Kisame ke UKS. Kau Ino ambil peralatan P3K di UKS dan obati Sakura diruangan Ibu. Yang lainnya BUBAR." Omel Shizune

Setibanya diruang BP Sakura mendapat perawatan dari Ino. Kemudian, Sakura dan Ino diinterogasi oleh Shizune selama 1 jam mengenai kejadian perkelahiannya itu. Selama interogasi Sakura hanya bisa menjawab sekedarnya dan lebih banyak diam. Ino yang mengerti keadaan Sakura menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya. Ino sangat tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu karena ia adalah saksi sekaligus korban pelecehan yang dilakukan Kisame.

Mendengar penuturan Ino yang setengah sesenggukan menahan malu dan marah, Shizune menghela napas panjang. " Baiklah Ibu mengerti kondisinya. Ibu akan memanggil Kisame setelah ini dan menyampaikan kejadian ini dirapat guru besok. Dan kau Sakura, walaupun tindakanmu itu benar tapi tetap tidak sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah. Jadi kau tetap dihukum. Nanti sepulang sekolah Naruto akan Ibu tugaskan untuk mengawasimu. Kalian boleh kembali kekelas" perintah Shizune.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan gontai keluar dari ruang BP. Setelah mereka keluar Shizune menyuruh seorang murid kelas satu untuk memanggil Naruto keruangannya.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat bersungut-sungut sepulang sekolah. Moodnya benar-benar jelek kali ini. Tadi saat jam istirahat seorang murid kelas satu menghampirinya ditoilet. Dia yang keluar toilet dengan wajah lega sehabis melaksanakan panggilan alam yang ia tahan selama jam pelajaran Kakashi- _sensei_ , seketika langsung berubah kusut masai. Pasalnya ia sangat paham jika Shizune yang memanggilnya itu pasti berkaitan dengan pelanggaran yang Sakura perbuat. Dan ia sangat kesal karena Shizune selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi hukuman Sakura. Padahal Shizune bisa saja menyuruh anggota OSIS lainnya.

Sekarang Naruto dan Sakura tengah berada dihalaman belakang sekolah. Dihadapan Sakura tergeletak 1 kaleng cat tembok. Hukumannya kali ini cukup berbeda karena ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang lumayan berat. Ia dihukum mengecat tembok belakang sekolah yang telah lusuh. Sakura memulai mengecat tembok dengan menggurutu, Ia merasa sebal karena tembok yang harus ia cat lumayan lebar. Sementara itu, Naruto yang mengawasi Sakura dengan santainya duduk dibangku taman dibelakang Sakura.

"Heii Jidat Lebar! lebih cepat sedikit kau pikir waktuku hanya untuk mengawasimu saja? Menyusahkan saja" omel Naruto.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap tajam Naruto. "Tsk..." ucapnya

Naruto yang merasa ditatap tajam oleh Sakura menjadi kesal "Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

Sakura membalikkan badan dengan kesal tapi disatu sisi ia tidak dapat mengomel pada Naruto karena ia takut dilaporkan dan mendapat tambahan hukuman. Akhirnya ia kembali fokus pada hukumannya.

2 jam kemudian...

Naruto menjadi makin kesal. Sudah dua jam lebih dia menungui Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, namun Sakura tak kunjung selesai.

"Heii Pinky! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku sudah lapar tau!" Perintah Naruto

Merasa tak terima dengan kata-kata Naruto, Sakura membalas dengan ketus. "Daripada kau hanya duduk mengomel. Lebih baik kau bantu aku. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang lelah? Aku lebih lelah. Kalau bisanya hanya mengomel mending diam saja."

"Tsk..." Naruto memalingkan mukanya sebal. Ia ingin membalas perkataan Sakura tapi perutnya terlalu lapar. Setelah 30 menit menunggu dan pekerjaan Sakura tak kunjung selesai. Akhirnya Naruto bangkit, ia memutuskan untuk membantu Sakura mengecat.

Dipihak lain Sakura hanya tersenyum merendahkan. Kemudian tanpa banyak cing cong mereka bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaan tersebut.

Pekerjaan mengecat telah selesai. Selama mengecat tak satu pun dari mereka yang saling berbicara mungkin mereka sudah terlalu lelah. Tak selang beberapa lama pekerjaan mereka telah sepenuhnya selesai. Naruto memberikan kode pada Sakura untuk segera pulang.

Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura keluar sekolah. Tiba-tiba...

KRUCUUUKKK...

Perut Sakura berbunyi keras sekali. Sakura baru sadar kalau dia belum sempat makan karena terlalu bersemangat menghajar Kisame saat jam istirahat. Naruto yang ikut mendengar suara kelaparan dari perut Sakura tertawa geli "Bwahahaha... Kau kelaparan ya? Perutmu sampai berbunyi keras sekali. Pfft..."

Sakura mendengus kesal karena perutnya berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat. Terutama karena musuh bebuyutannya sedang berjalan disampingnya. Dia merasa sangat malu. "Aku tidak lapar kok" Sakura mengelak.

"Apanya yang tidak lapar? Jelas-jelas perutmu berbunyi nyaring. Kau pikir aku tuli?" Naruto menyindir Sakura setengah menahan tawa. "Ayo ikut aku makan saja. Aku juga lapar. Lagipula jam segini bukan jamnya bus lewat didepan sekolah. Kalau kau mau menunggu bus, kau justru akan mati kelaparan." Naruto menggeret Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Sakura yang biasanya berontak kali ini malah mengikuti Naruto tanpa penolakan. Mungkin ia terlalu lapar.

.

.

.

"Paman, pesan ramen porsi jumbo 2. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku pesan ramen porsi biasa saja." Ucap Sakura.

Paman Teuchi Si pemilik kedai ramen langsung menyiapkan pesanan ramen pelanggannya dengan sigap. Setelah ramen pesanan Naruto dan Sakura siap Paman Teuchi segera menghidangkan ramen spesialnya tersebut kepada Naruto dan Sakura. "Ini dia ramen spesial. Untuk pelangganku yang sedang merayakan hari spesialnya" kelakar Paman Teuchi.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti dengan maksud Paman Teuchi " Hari spesial apa Paman?" tanya Naruto sambil mulai menyendok kuah ramen.

"Tentu saja ini hari spesial, Naruto. Karena hari ini kau membawa pacarmu ke kedaiku. Selama ini kan kau tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis kesini" ucap Teuchi disertai senyum menggoda.

Naruto yang tengah asyik menyantap ramennya seketika tersedak akibat pernyataan Teuchi. "Uhuk... Uhuukk..." Naruto segera mengambil segelas ocha didepannya. Sementara itu Sakura dengan kelabakan mengklarifikasi hubungan mereka pada Teuchi.

"Ii... ini tidak seperti yang paman bayangkan. Kami ti..tidak berkencan paman. Hahaha" ucap Sakura tertawa kaku.

"Ah.. begitu kah?" tanya Teuchi setengah tertawa. "Yah... terserah kalian sajalah" Teuchi melambaikan tangan dan berbalik masuk kedapur.

Sementara itu Naruto mengomel dalam hati gara-gara kelakuan Teuchi yang mencoba menggoda mereka. "Jangan kau pikirkan perkataan Paman Teuchi. Dia memang suka ngaco" ucap Naruto sambil menyeruput ramennya.

Sakura memasang muka kesal mendengar Naruto "Kau pikir aku akan berpikiran apa? Cih... malas sekali bahkan untuk berpikiran Paman Teuchi serius dengan kata-katanya"

Naruto ingin mendebat Sakura namun urung karena dia malas dan tidak mau menghilangkan selera makannya. Naruto menatap Sakura kesal dan mulai makan lagi.

.

.

.

Dengan kasar Sakura menghempaskan diri kekasur kamarnya yang empuk. Hari ini benar-benar mengesalkan baginya. Mulai dari hukuman sampai terpaksa makan berdua dengan Naruto. Tapi, ia rasa Naruto tidak sejahat yang ia pikirkan, buktinya tadi Naruto membantunya menyelesaikan hukuman dan lagi Naruto malah mengajak ia makan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Hanya karena Naruto membantuku dan mengajakku makan ramen bukan berarti dia baik. Tidak tidak. Naruto itu bikin kesal, mulutnya saja seperti petasan kalau sedang mengomel. Dia tidak baik' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Semenjak kejadian makan berdua itu baik Sakura maupun Naruto memlih untuk melakukan genjatan senjata. Hal ini secara otomatis membuat kawan-kawan mereka heran. Namun, mereka tidak begitu memusingkan kejadian ajaib ini, sebaliknya murid-murid lain justru bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto dan Sakura melakukan genjatan senjata. Karena sejak saat itu suasana sekolah menjadi lebih damai...

.

.

Tanpa terasa weekend telah tiba. Ini adalah hari-hari yang paling ditunggu oleh semua orang. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju rumahnya, wajahnya tampak riang. Bagaimana tidak? Weekend ini ibunya berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya semacam _quality time_. Mengingat pekerjaan ibunya sebagai kepala sekolah di SMA Konoha a.k.a sekolahnya sendiri, Sakura begitu jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya.

"Aku pulaaang" teriak Sakura

Tapi tak ada sautan siapapun dirumah itu.

" _Okaa-saan_... _okaa-saan_..." Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya sambil celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan ibunya.

Begitu memasuki kamar Sakura segera melemparkan tubuhnya kekasur. 'Hhhh... selalu seperti ini. Rumah sepi aku sendirian' pikirnya. Tanpa terasa air matanya perlahan menetes. Ia merasa kesepian, setiap pulang kerumah pasti rumahnya sepi. Sakura adalah anak tunggal. Ibunya seorang kepala sekolah, sedangkan ayahnya adalah CEO sebuah perusahaan penerbitan. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk, sehingga Sakura lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diluar rumah, bermain dengan Ino atau melakukan hal-hal lain yang dapat membuatnya pulang lebih lambat kerumahnya. Jika ia pulang tepat waktu biasanya hanya ada bibi Chiyo asisten rumah tangga yang telah bekerja pada keluarganya belasan tahun. Namun sepertinya bibi Chiyo sudah pulang kerumahnya mengingat cucunya sedang sakit. Sakura tertidur dengan masih menangis saat teriakan ibunya terdengar.

"Sakuraa..."

"Sakuraa..." Tsunade, ibu Sakura mengguncang-guncang badan sakura.

Sakura mengerjap-erjapkan matanya setengah menggeliat untuk bangun dari tidurnya. "Hoammhh... ibu sudah datang?"

Tsunade tersenyum lembut "Ayo... ibu kan mengajakmu _quality time_. Aku akan mengajakmu belanja sepuasnya" Ucapnya sembari mengacak rambut Sakura.

"sekarang mandi dan bersiap-siaplah. Ibu tunggu dibawah". Sakura mengangguk riang. Mendengar kata "belanja sepuasnya" membuatnya bersemangat. Yaa... jaman sekarang gadis mana yang tak sumringah mendengar bisa berbelanja sepuasnya. Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya begitu Tsunade meninggalkan kamarnya.

Setelah bersiap-siap Sakura segera turun dari kamarnya dilantai dua. Dilihatnya ibunya juga telah siap, maka tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi mereka berangkat ke pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha.

.

.

"Ibu apa yang ini cocok?" tanya Sakura. Kini ia tengah berada di butik langganan ibunya. Tsunade menyuruh Sakura memilih gaun untuk pesta dan beberapa pakaian. Entah ada angin apa ibunya itu membelikan gaun baru untuk Sakura. Padahal orangtuanya paling anti mengijinkan Sakura pergi ke pesta kecuali ditemani oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Tsunade melihat sekilas. Dan menggeleng tanda tidak setuju. Sakura menghela nafas lemah. Ini sudah dress kelima yang ia coba, tapi ibunya tetap belum menemukan yang cocok versinya. Ia mengeluh "ini sudah dress kelima ibu, memangnya tidak ada yang bagus? Aku menyukai dress ini kok"ungkapnya. Saat ini Sakura tengah mengenakan _halter dress_ selutut berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Tsunade tetap menggeleng "ini kurang wah sayang. Coba yang ini" Tsunade menyodorkan sebuah gaun lagi. Sakura memutar matanya bosan mau tak mau ia masuk lagi kedalam kamar ganti. Kali ini Sakura mengenakan _off shoulder dress_ selutut dengan warna pink pucat dan aksen _flare_ dari pinggang kebawah. Dress itu terlihat sederhana namun menambah kesan manis dan elegan disaat yang bersamaan. Belum lagi warnanya senada dengan rambut Sakura. Hal ini membuat Tsunade tersenyum senang melihat putrinya yang makin terlihat cantik.

"Naah... ini baru cocok" ucap Tsunade riang. Mereka segera membungkus gaun itu dan melanjutkan acara belanjanya. Tsunade membawa Sakura berkeliling butik mencari aksesoris, sepatu, hingga baju di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Sakura terlihat senang, karena jalan-jalan bersama ibunya memang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Mengingat ibunya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai kepala sekolah tentu waktu luang untuk putri semata wayangnya itu berkurang. Disisi lain acara _quality time_ kali ini tak pelak membuatnya terheran-heran, pasalnya Sang ibu membelikan terlalu banyak barang. Bahkan yang membuatnya lebih heran, ibunya membawa Sakura ke salon kecantikan untuk spa, facial, dan perawatan lainnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki lengkap. Ketika ditanya untuk apa ibunya hanya menjawab "kau akan tau nanti".

Ibu dan anak itu tengah melepas penat dikafe. Dihadapan mereka tersaji _strawberry smoothie_ dan segelas _iced coffe latte_ serta dua potong _cake_. Sakura meneguk _strawberry smoothie_ nya "Ibu... Sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini?" tanyanya heran. Tsunade hanya tersenyum lembut sebagai jawaban. Sakura merengut kesal melihat pertanyaannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Baiklah... baiklaah" ucap Tsunade diiringi tawa melihat tingkah putrinya yang merajuk.

"sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi tak masalah toh besok kau akan tau" Tsunade menyesap iced coffe lattenya sembari menunggu perhatian Sakura.

Sakura mencoba mendengarkan ibunya dengan serius. Ia benar-benar penasaran untuk apa semua belanjaan dan _treatment_ salon tadi. Karena ini semua diluar dari kebiasaan ibunya. Bukan berarti ia tak senang hanya saja, ia penasaran.

"Besok ibu dan ayah akan mengajakmu makan malam bersama kenalan kami. Sebenarnya ia sahabat lama kami. Dan rencananya kami juga ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan anaknya" jelas Tsunade.

Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Ia memprediksi ibu dan ayahnya akan menjodohkannya dengan orang kenalan atau siapapun itu, yang pasti ia tak suka dijodoh-jodohkan. Namun, ibunya lebih dulu menimpali.

"Dengar dulu. Ibu sudah tau kau akan protes. Aku tau kau tak akan suka dijodohkan. Tapi ini semua sudah kami rencanakan dari lama. Lagipula, kau tak akan langsung bertunangan atau menikah saat ini juga Sakura"

"Kami akan menunggu sampai paling tidak kalian lulus SMA dulu sebelum bertunangan. Kau mungkin tidak suka. Tapi, kami yakin ini yang terbaik buatmu". Lanjut Tsunade

"Tapi Ibu..." protes Sakura.

"Sakura dengar"

"berkenalanlah dulu dengannya. Nanti lama-lama aku yakin kau menyukainya. Aku tak akan menjodohkanmu dengan sembarang orang" ungkap Tsunade.

Melihat kegigihan ibunya Sakura mau tak mau hanya bisa diam menerima. Ia tau ibunya ini sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalau ia protes disini bisa-bisa mereka bertengkar dan ia tak mau itu terjadi, lebih tepatnya ia tak mau merusak _quality time_ nya kali itu.

'Ah... ini akan jadi benar-benar menyebalkan' pikirnya.

.

.

Benar saja, esok harinya suasana rumah Sakura terlihat sibuk. Orang tua Sakura yang notabenenya jarang dirumah karena kesibukan masing-masing, nampak lalu lalang sedari pagi. Mereka terlihat sibuk menyiapkan banyak hal. Mulai dari pakaian yang akan dikenakan keduanya yang terpaksa harus _fitting_ ulang karena badan Jiraiya melebar. Hingga memastikan mobil mereka dalam kondisi prima. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat aktifitas kedua orang tuanya itu. Tingkah mereka sudah seperti orang yang akan piknik keluar pulau. Belum lagi melihat perdebatan keduanya mengenai baju mana yang lebih pantas dan saling ejek selera _fashion_ masing-masing.

Tok...TOK...TOKK...

Tsunade masuk kekamar Sakura. Dilihatnya putrinya itu tengah menonton film dilaptop. Padahal seharusnya Sakura sudah mulai siap-siap, karena hari sudah sore.

"Sakuraa..."

"Cepat mandi. Dan bersiap-siaplah sekarang sudah sore. Kita tidak boleh terlambat" ucap Tsunade lembut.

Sakura mengangguk "baik ibu" ucapnya tanpa membantah. Dengan gontai ia menuju kamar mandi. Ia masih tak suka dengan rencana perjodohan ini. Bagaimana pun ia masih SMA masih terlalu panjang untuk memikirkan pernikahan. Bahkan baginya tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi persoalan asmara. Ia lebih suka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga atau sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ibuuu... aku sudah selesai mandi" teriak Sakura.

Tsunade segera menuju kamar anaknya itu. Berhubung Sakura gadis yang tomboy, otomatis dia tidak bisa berdandan. Karena itu Sakura meminta tolong pada ibunya untuk didandani. Dengan telaten Tsunade memulaskan _make up_ tipis diwajah Sakura. Ia tak mau anaknya terlihat kucel tapi juga tak mau anaknya terlihat seperti tante-tante. Karena itu sebisa mungkin Tsunade menggunakan warna-warna pastel diwajah Sakura. Ia oleskan sedikit _liptint glossy_ dibibir Sakura, sedikit _blush on_ apricot dipipinya, dan menata rambut Sakura yang panjang. Setelah selesai merias Sakura Tsunade tersenyum puas.

"Kau cantik sekali putriku" ucapnya sembari mencubit gemas pipi Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tak bergeming. Ia justru menampilkan wajah cemberut.

"Senyum dong Sayaang..." timpal Tsunade.

Sakura mendengus tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. " Ibu tau aku tidak suka dengan acara ini" ucapnya.

Tsunade hanya bisa menghela napas "ayolah Sakuraa... kita sudah membahas ini berkali-kali kemarin." Tsunade berusaha membujuk Sakura. Tapi Sakura tetap menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"Baiklah begini saja. Kau hanya perlu berkenalan dan mencoba menjadi temannya. Setelah itu aku tak akan memaksakan apapun padamu." Ujar Tsunade menyerah.

Kini Sakura menampakkan senyum sumringahnya. "Serius? Ibu dan Ayah tidak akan memaksaku?"

Tsunade mengangguk "Tapi, ibu punya syarat. Kau harus bersikap baik pada teman ibu dan anaknya diacara ini dan setelah acara ini. Selain itu tak ada paksaan."

Sakura menghambur memeluk ibunya. "Siap ibu. Aku akan bersikap baik. Aku tidak akan berulah. Hehe" dia tersenyum senang.

"Tapi jika kau berulah sekali saja. Akan ku pastikan kau segera bertunangan dengan anak itu" ancam Tsunade.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. Yah... paling tidak bersikap manis pada anak itu tidak akan sulit, sesulit menikahinya. Sakura sangat percaya diri dengan itu.

Setelah bernegosiasi dengan Sakura, Tsunade mengajak Sakura untuk berangkat karena Jiraiya sudah menunggu dibawah. " Ayo kita harus segera berangkat" ajak Tsunade. Sakura mengekori Tsunade dibelakangnya.

Jiraiya menganga kaget. Tak disangkanya ternyata putri semata wayangnya yang tomboy itu bisa berubah seperti bidadari. "Waaaww... Kau cantik sekali _Hime_ " ucapnya seraya mencium kening Sakura.

Mendengar pujian ayahnya Sakura tersenyum manis. "Hehehe... terimakasih ayah" ucapnya malu-malu.

" _By the way_ , apa yang kalian bicarakan diatas? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Hanya bernegosiasi" jawab Tsunade singkat.

Jiraiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran "Negosiasi? Mengenai apa?"

"sudahlah nanti kau akan tau. Kita harus segera berangkat nanti terlambat lagi". Tsunade menggandeng Jiraiya dan Sakura keluar rumah terburu-buru. Ia tak mau terlambat diacara sepenting itu.

Jiraiya dan Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menurut saat digeret oleh Tsunade.

.

.

Mobil Range Rover Velar itu melaju memecah jalanan Konoha yang ramai. Tak sampai 30 menit mobil itu berhenti didepan sebuah restoran perancis yang cukup ternama di Konoha. Jiraiya dan keluarganya segera turun dari mobil. Kunci mobilnya ia berikan pada petugas valet yang sedang membungkuk hormat padanya.

Restoran bintang lima itu memiliki dekorasi yang sangat elegan dan mewah. Dengan kursi-kursi dan meja yang terjejer rapi dan lampu kristal yang berkilauan. Bahkan perlatan makannya pun terlihat mewah. Bagi Sakura ini bukan kali pertamanya ia makan malam direstoran bintang lima seperti ini. Meskipun ia tomboy tapi ia punya _table manner_ yang baik, mengingat orang tuanya sering mengajak Sakura menghadiri pesta kolega direstoran sejenis. Sakura masih asyik mengamati interior restoran itu sambil mengikuti Tsunade yang terlihat melambai pada seseorang dimeja tengah ruangan.

Tsunade menyapa wanita berumur 40an itu dengan akrab. Bahkan keduanya terlihat saling berpelukan dan cipika-cipiki. Begitu pula Jiraiya. Sakura mengamati wanita itu lamat-lamat. Sepertinya ia mengenali wanita bersurai merah ini. Saat Sakura masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, wanita itu lebih dulu menyalami Sakura. Memeluk bahkan cipika-cipiki dengannya.

"Waahh... anakmu cantik sekali Tsunade." Puji wanita itu.

Pujian itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura memerah malu.

"mana anakmu?" tanya Tsunade.

Saat itulah mata Sakura terbelalak seolah-olah akan keluar dari tempatnya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut kuning _spike_ berdiri dan memutar badannya menghadap Sakura. Dan benar saja dugaannya.

"Ini anakku" ucap wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum bangga.

Pemuda itu dan Sakura bertatapan. Mata mereka terbelalak kaget. Tanpa sadar keduanya saling menunjuk sambil setengah berteriak.

"SAKURA?"

"NARUTO?"

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Haiii... Minna-** _ **san**_ **. Apa kabar? Waah lama juga ya Glad baru mengupdate fic ini. Hehehe... mau bagaimana lagi? Glad sedang sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Bahkan untuk menulis ini saja harus menunggu wangsit dulu. Mohon dimaafkan yaa...**

 **Yaakk... buat kalian semua yang sudah menunggu fic ini update, Glad ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Glad akan usahakan update kedepannya tidak selama ini. Awalnya Glad ingin discontinued fic ini dan memulai cerita baru {belum beres fic ini Glad malah nulis cerita lain wkwkwk). Tapi disatu sisi Glad juga penasaran bagaimana respon fic ini kedepannya. Jadi, semoga fic ini bisa menyenangkan hati para pembaca sekalian. Terakhir jangan lupa untuk RnR dan favorite fic ini yaa**

 **Regards**

 **Glad**


End file.
